


cordiform love

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh boy here we go., Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possession, Praise Kink, Sharing a Body, Soul Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, i think thats all. probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: They haven't even done anything yet and Gold's clothes were already feeling too hot for him. If he didn't know Fresh didn't mind in the slightest, he'd feel embarrassed at being soeasy.illustrated byali
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	cordiform love

"Y'sure about this, brah?"

Gold would've rolled his eyelights, if he wasn't feeling Fresh's stars-damned care in his voice. It took him a while to stammer out his fantasy, at Fresh's inquiry, and his face refused to stop burning up. "Well, yeah, but if you're not..." 

He was starting to second guess himself, to worry Fresh would just go along with it despite hating the idea. Fresh grasped his chin and pressed their teeth together in a soft kiss. The little spark of magic jumping between them went up and down his spine like a jolt of electricity.

"Nah," Fresh breathed, still close enough for their nas bridges to be touching. A grin pulled wide on his teeth. "I think it sounds hella good. Just need ya to pick a safe word for something like this."

Gold flushed even harder, if that was possible at this point. He'd never had a safe word in place before; he was a pretty vanilla dude, all in all, but not like much could be done in the rougher department with only one HP as the margin of error. But that was then, and now he had more than enough DEF. Nothing save a bullet to the cranium would really make him dust during sex now. Now, that was an unsexy thought. Away it went.

"Uh… how about 'stab'," he said eventually. It should be something he'd never say in the bedroom, right?

"Alright, brah." Fresh kissed him again, tongues prying their way into Gold's more-than-willing mouth.

They haven't even done anything yet and Gold's clothes were already feeling too hot for him. If he didn't know Fresh didn't mind in the slightest, he'd feel embarrassed at being so _easy._

Fresh pulled away long enough to take his shades off, their yellow and blue lights fading away as he did so. Gold barely had a second to admire his brofriend's true body before the parasite was crawling out of his socket and towards one of Gold's.

His breath hitched and he fought against the instinct to close his eyes at the foreign feeling. Fresh settled in, a surprisingly comfortable weight in his skull, and his whole body immediately felt heavier, each and every movement requiring more effort now that the control was split between them.

Fresh's body slumped against him and he caught it, gingerly laying the color-fading Sans onto the edge of the bed. He settled against the headboard and made himself comfortable, much to Fresh's apparent amusement.

"What's so funny?" he huffed.

Fresh was the one who moved their fingers towards their shorts and unbuttoned them. "How soft ya are towards someone you ain't even know," he explained, pushing the shorts out of the way. Their hand ran over their pubic arch, the bone already heated as magic kept slowly pooling in the inlet.

"That's literally you," Gold said, not fighting it when their hips rose into the teasing touch. "I wouldn't… Oh, heck, do you always have to tease?"

There was a swell of affection deep within them, followed by a throaty chuckle. " Aight, aight, y'gonna make somethin' for me ta fill up?"

God knew just as well as Fresh did that their body didn't need any further coaxing. The swirl of rainbow magic coiling in their pelvis snapped into place the moment their hand was out of the way. Their cock stood straight and entrance dropped viscous, purple liquid all over their shorts.

"Good job," Fresh purred, hand back and phalanges running up their length, so easily and smoothly thanks to all the wetness. They shuddered, and the little shit knew exactly what he was doing to Gold.

He loved it. Loved Fresh.

"Now for the main attraction, then."

Gold knew what was coming, knew exactly, verbatim, what he'd asked for, but the feeling of Fresh's tentacles unfurling inside his skull still caught him off guard. For a moment, his mind felt like it was filed with cotton. When he got used to the feeling, he found the fabric of their shorts even damper.

"Wow, broski," Fresh laughed, tentacles snaking down the length of their neck and into the chest cavity. It felt like being choked, without the uncomfortable pressure where their throat would've been if they had one. "Ain't even done anythin' with them get. How we feelin' about these clothes?"

Their breath caught when one of the tendrils wound itself through their ribs and around the lowermost one almost like a snake. "Leave them on," Gold gasped out, swallowing around nothing as the pressure within their vertebrae mounted.

He knew Fresh didn't mind, and though there were no mirrors anywhere, the thought of seeing himself didn't sit with Gold right now. So the shorts stayed bunched around their femurs, shirt pushed up the barest amount by tentacles that ventured down, last their ribcage.

Gold refused to summon an ecto-body, opting instead to give Fresh as much space as he could. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of a black tentacle on its way towards their cock. The sight alone was enough to make it twitch, displacing another drop of half-transparent precome that beaded at the tip.

"Open wide," Fresh said, and Gold was so preoccupied with watching the tentacle that it took him a while to notice the one that now hovered in front of their face. He did as asked, meeting the appendage with his conjured tongue. Their entrance clutched around nothing as he imagined another slamming into them. Then another tentacle slipped into their mouth, from the _inside,_ and he groaned as it pushed his tongue past his teeth. In that split second, he wanted to see how it looked, mostly because such a unique feeling must've made him look like a fool, with all the drool running down his chin.

 _'That feel good?'_ Fresh asked, teasing the tip of their tongue with the tip of the tentacle that came out along with it. His thoughts echoed, and Gold was struck with a thought that that shouldn't be possible with how full their skull was. He nodded, only to be rewarded with the tentacle that had been venturing down the length of their spine to plunge into their slick entrance.

Their cry was choked, cut off on the next thrust down their throat, and followed by the sound of tearing fabric as Gold gripped handfuls of the covers.

Fresh didn't say anything this time, but a pair of his tentacles snaked around their arms and pulled them behind their back. Their phalanges curled and uncurled, but there was no resistance to the restraint.

 _'Good boy,'_ Fresh praised, if only to hear another high keen come out of their filled throat.

He knew how to play Gold like a fiddle, and he couldn't even complain with their mouth this full. Then again, did he even want to?

 _'I love you_ ,' he thought as he leaned further back, hips rising to meet each of Fresh's thrusts.

 _'Aw, love ya too, broski._ ' Fresh's voice was tinged with amusement in their head, as it usually was when Gold let himself get led. ' _How ya doin' so far?'_

Their sockets fluttered closed at a particularly hard thrust, the tentacle's tip bumping the far end of their summoned passage.

' _Never been better_ ,' Gold said, grinding down against the intrusion as best he could. ' _Actually, could you—'_

He didn't even get to finish his request before there was another tentacle wrapped around their cock, squeezing the weeping ecto in its coil. They keened, melting against the headboard. Their whole body was on fire, in the best of ways.

Somewhere along the way, more and more tentacles filled their ribcage, wound against each and every rib in a messy tangle. Gold debated, with what little mental power he still had, how it'd feel to summon his soul straight into that writhing mass.

 _'Not yet,'_ Fresh chided, and the mere idea that he had something planned with it shouldn't have been so hot, but it _was_. _'Ya're gettin' close, ain'tcha?'_

All these questions were redundant, since Fresh could feel everything just the same as Gold, but maybe he was doing it because he knew just how much Gold loved hearing him as they fucked. All the same, Gold nodded a yes and swallowed down around the tentacles using their mouth.

 _'Hm… remember your safe word?'_ Fresh asked then, out of nowhere.

Gold made an inquisitive noise, which translated to a choppy moan in reality. _'Huh? S-stab.'_

_'Keep it in mind. I'm gonna fill ya up, like ya wanted me ta.'_

Excitement raced through them, like liquid, molten lava. Two more tendrils squeezed into the entrance alongside the one still there. The ecto-flesh stretched to accommodate them as best it could and the stretch felt so good they would've cum right then and there, if it weren't for Fresh tightening his tentacle around the base of their cock.

Gold whined, high and long. He wiggled as much as he could, but it was useless against all the tentacles holding them still. Even the ones that were inside them refused to move.

 _'Why…_?' Gold asked, sounding desperate even to himself.

 _'Lookie_ ,' was Fresh's reply, waiting for Gold to regain himself at least somewhat. It took a while but eventually the unoccupied socket opened and he looked down at themself. Their lap was a mess of tentacles and fluids, but what Fresh wanted him to see was the thin tentacle hovering by their twitching cock.

It was fortunate that they didn't need to breathe, because their breath caught at the sight of it rubbing the swollen head, smearing the precum more than anything.

Fresh was giving him time to back out, but that was the furthest thing from Gold's mind.

 _'Oh, funk, do it,'_ he begged, managing a tiny twitch of their hips.

That was apparently all the encouragement Fresh needed, but the tentacle was so slow, so gentle as it dove into the mess and down into the slit. It, too, did its best to accommodate the stretch, gently distending around the black length. Fresh was going slow so as not to hurt them, but all it did was make Gold feel every inch as it slid in, deeper and deeper 

They were shaking enough for their bones to rattle when Fresh deemed it enough and asked, _'A'ight, bro?'_

It took another while for Gold to realize they were crying (though it was more him than Fresh, really). It was almost too much, almost bordering on pain, but he, greedily, couldn't get enough.

 _'Move, please,'_ he begged instead of an answer. _'Please, please…'_

_'Shh, it's a'ight, broski. Lemme know if it's too much.'_

All the tentacles sprung into action, coiling inside them, tugging at their ribs, thrusting in and out of their mouth. And then Fresh started moving the one in their cock, too. It was a slow pace, a complete contrast to the three in their passage, rubbing against their walls at the best possible angles.

Gold didn't know how Fresh kept such precise control over all of them; when two of them pulled out, the last one slammed in, only to be replaced by them on its way out. It was driving him insane. Their magic was hot, charged like an electric current, but with nowhere to go, they just kept climbing higher and higher.

They were caught in a cycle of pleasure, all their bones sensitive and magic strung like a bow. It might've gone on for minutes, or hours, Gold didn't know. He felt like he was floating, yielding to each and every tentacle as it did whatever it pleased. Giving up control was something he could only do with Fresh, because he knew no matter what, he would take care of him. He could almost hear him laugh at the train of thought, before he realized Fresh really _was_ laughing.

_'Gimme your soul, Gold.'_

It snapped into being faster than Gold could've even processed the request, the inverted yellow organ dripping with slick. Fresh laughed harder.

 _'Up here,_ ' he said, wrapping the soul in one tentacle to bring it up to their face. _'No eyelight, broski.'_

Gold, obediently, dismissed his sight and let Fresh slip the soul into the socket instead. It was wrapped up in the tangle of tentacles there almost immediately, each little brush of them against the smooth, sensitive surface of it sent shivers racing up his spine. Its slick mingled with the free-falling tears rolling down their face and turning it into as much of a mess as their lap felt like.

Without sight, everything felt more intense; their whole body jolted with as loud of a keen as they could.

 _'Did'ya just cum?'_ Fresh asked, not ceasing any of his movements. He was right, but the only evidence of their climax was a fresh coat of slick soaking their shorts. Gold couldn't focus on anything other than wherever Fresh was touching — which was everywhere — but he thought the whole mattress must've been soaked by now. _'Ya can take more, can'tcha?'_

Any semblance of breath Gold might've regained was lost to a gasp as one of Fresh's tentacles traced the line up his soul, putting pressure against the thin surface. All their non-existent nerves were on fire from the overstimulation. They couldn't stay still, rocking into each thrust in both their passage and their cock, and then a tendril wrapped around it, squeezing the ecto-flesh around its intrusion.

Gold thought he must've blacked out, but had no idea for how long, because the next thing he was aware of was Fresh pulling the thin tentacle out of their cock. It was followed by a torrent of precum that rolled down the length in thick globs, only serving to make them shiver harder.

They were saying something, or at least trying to; all that left them was a stream of incoherent babbles muted by the tentacles still using their throat as their own.

 _'I can't believe ya took so much of me,'_ Fresh marveled and it wasn't fair how composed he still sounded when Gold was reduced to nothing other than pathetic little whines and shivers. _'Jus' a lil' more, can ya take a lil' more?'_

Half-delirious, Gold nodded the best he could. He'd take anything Fresh decided to give him, and then ask for more.

 _'Ya're doin' so good, broski,'_ Fresh told him, putting more pressure onto his soul, until the surface layer broke with a soft crack and the tentacle slipped inside, gliding through the slimy insides gently as a caress.

The tentacles slipped out of their mouth to let Gold cry out, voice raw and cracking on his attempt at Fresh's name. Their whole body seized up, purple painting their shirt in long stripes as more slick drenched their already-ruined shorts.

Bonelessly, they slumped backwards as the tentacles slowly unwound themselves from their bones.

 _"_ Gold? Broski?" Fresh called, but it seemed his brofriend was out of it.

All their joints thrummed with pleasant exhaustion, the magic dissipating from their pelvis to leave only the mess behind.

"Gold?" Fresh tried again, but all he got in response was a soft mewl. He looked over at his body, still slumped exactly where Gold had left it. It looked it he'd have to do all the clean-up himself, but that was fine. It'd give him an opportunity to look at his handiwork more closely.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was (pleasantly) surprised. He'd expected Gold to back out along the way, but he'd just taken everything Fresh dished out, and loved every minute of it.

He only allowed himself to look forward to the next time when he dislodged himself from Gold. He didn't want to influence his future consent, though he had a bunch it'd be given just as enthusiastically as it had been this time, if not more.


End file.
